Main Page
Purpose Cactus photographed in a backyard in Tucson, AZ. Courtesy of Kim M. Bayne. This Wikia is designed to display positive information about towns and cities -- places you've lived or worked. Tell about your favorite spots or give advice for visitors. Let people know about good places to eat, vacation, or play. For more information, see About. Size and potential This wikia has articles now but would be better with ten times that number. You can help. Places to start * add a city or a town or a village * list of cities * favorite vacation cities * articles in the main namespace * the sandbox -- play around, try out wiki editing * Cities with recent content additions: Cardiff | Huntsville | Lisboa | Lower Hutt | Manchester, NH | North Attleborough | Pittsburgh | Plano | Porirua | Tucson | Wellington | Cities virtually neglected for over a month: Atlanta | Charlotte | Irvine, California | London | Madison | Poipu | Seattle | Shenzhen | Tokyo | Weston Super Mare | Cities by continent Africa | Asia | Europe | North America (including Central America and Caribbean) | Oceania | South America Gold Star Communities Gold Star communities is a place to share something special or unique about your town, village, or city. * Does your community have a unique program? * Has your community been recognized for something special? Use this area to share information about the uniqueness of your community. Porirua - rejoicing in Michael Campbell's successes Winner of the 2005 U.S. Golf Open and the 2005 HSBC World Match Play Championship, Michael Campbell, still calls Porirua home. He received a public welcome in the city's central square on return from the Open. His home club is Titahi Bay. Long occupation Tucson was originally inhabited around 7000 BC by early Paleo-Indians, and later replaced by groups designated by archaeologists as the Hohokam. As such, Tucson is the longest continuously inhabited location in the United States. King Kong from Wellington As part of New Zealand's rescue of Hollywood from recession, Peter Jackson has produced another blockbuster, "King Kong", which had its world premiere in New York (where it is set) but soon had its local premiere in Wellington where Jackson is based and where most of the film was made. Number One city in the East In 1998, Manchester, New Hampshire was named the "Number One Small City in the East" (Eastern U.S.) by Money Magazine. Residents still revel in that accolade, and believe we have built success upon success. Since then, we now have a National Hockey League team, the Manchester Monarchs, playing in a brand new Verizon Wireless Arena, and a minor league baseball team, the New Hampshire Fisher Cats, playing in a new, riverfront stadium. Manchester's other claim to fame is that it's the home of actor/comedian Adam Sandler. If that doesn't get us a gold star, I don't know what does! Logo We need to replace the current temporary logo. Please visit the logo page for more details. category:browse